


I Dabble in Drabbles

by Tiggy



Category: Primeval, Primeval: New World, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggy/pseuds/Tiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles only connected by virtue of being Primeval fic. I chose not to use any archive warnings or ratings as I have no idea what I will be writing in the future. See each chapter for individual ratings and warnings to keep things simple. They are also 100 words long each, unless otherwise notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Six

**Author's Note:**

> I will endeavour to post batches of drabbles at a time, so you aren't clicking through a load of 100 word chapters.
> 
> For this chapter we have an average rating of 'G' with a mix of pre-slash (if you squint), het and gen. I'm starting off mild!
> 
> Also! Some drabbles were written for Primeval100 or are part of a quote table I'm working my way through and will have the corresponding prompt listed with it.

**Title: Dance Like No One is Watching**   
Prompt: "Almost nobody dances sober, unless they happen to be insane." - H. P. Lovecraft.   
Characters/Pairing: Becker, Connor   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
“This is the first beer I've had in a year. A year, Becker!”   
  
“I thought you didn't drink?”   
  
“Not really. But it's a special occasion.” Connor waves his bottle alarmingly close to Becker's head.   
  
He's torn between amusement and annoyance. Not an uncommon occurrence when Connor is around. Amusement wins out.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
Connor nods and leans in to whisper. “It's my birthday.”   
  
Idly Becker wonders where Abby is, and why Connor isn't with her, but mostly he's just watching the way Connor sways, like he's dancing to his own tune.  
  
  
  
 **  
Title: Healing**  
Prompt: "Of one thing I am certain, the body is not the measure of healing - peace is the measure." - Gearge Melton.  
Characters/Pairing: Captain Becker and Matt Anderson  
  
That last mission with Sarah, the one that went to hell in a hand basket, left scars both visible and not. As he healed, wounds closing up, new skin forming over gouges, he considered the fact that Sarah's never would. She would never open her eyes, never speak, laugh or cry again. Becker considered that thought everyday. From leaving the ARC to returning, from grudgingly accepting Matt's leadership to trusting him, Becker thought about the people missing from his life.  


When Abby and Connor appeared Becker knew what it was to be healed. To have meaning in his life again.   
  
  
  
  
 **Title: Roller Coaster  
** Prompt: "There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes." - Doctor Who.  
Characters/Pairing: Captain Becker/Connor Temple  
  
“C'mon, it'll be fun!”  
  
“No.”  
  
The other man just grinned, undeterred. “You need to relax! There's nothing more exciting than a roller coaster!"  
  
"I've jumped from planes in excess of 1000 metres high. What is supposed to thrill me about a roller coaster?"  
  
Connor stopped to give that due thought. "Yeah, but did you jump out for fun, or for work? There's a difference."  
  
The puppy eyes on Connor's face were too much, and that's how Captain Becker wound up squashed between the side of the coaster with Connor pressed shoulder to thigh against him. Maybe fun wasn't so bad.  
  
  
  
  
 **Title: Priorities  
** Prompt: Cold Blood  
Characters/Pairing: Claudia  
  
Claudia Brown stood to one side. The SAS lads were setting up a perimeter fence, Connor was attempting to impress Abby, and Cutter and Hart were examining the Gorgonopsid's corpse.  
  
She shivered, not sure if it was bravery that allowed the men get so close to the beast that nearly killed them, or if science was substituting in for common sense. Words like “ectothermy” and “endothermy” were being bandied about.   
  
Honestly, with no way of knowing how frequent these anomalies were likely to become, whether or not the Gorgonopsid was cold-blooded was the very least of their problems!  
  
  
  
  
 **Title: Best Years of Our Life  
** Prompt: Getting Married  
Characters/Pairing: Nick, Helen  
  
All around him was smoke. The temperature was rising, searing his skin, but inside he was getting cold. Or numb. It was hard to tell with the pain. Through it, an avenging angel, she stood and watched; haughty, arrogant and so damn sure she was doing the right thing.  
  
This was the same woman he married. Those traits weren't as attractive on the outside looking in, he could admit.  
  
Dated for six months, married five years, 'widowed' for eight, and it was all over in the time it took for the gun to discharge.   
  
Till death do us part, indeed.


	2. And Then There Were More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with added micro cross-over action! I don't know. I might have to do a slightly longer drabble, because I don't think Mycroft and Lester's combined snark can (or should!) fit under 100 words.
> 
> Otherwise, the rating today is still G, and completely Gen. Connor is kinda the joke in most of these... I love him really, but he gets some of the best comedic scenes.

**Title: Say What?**  
Prompt: "Men willingly believe what they wish." - Julius Caesar.  
Characters/Pairing: Connor, Becker, Matt, Abby

"Faulty gas line, don't worry, it's not explosive. Just stay inside until the mass hallucinations dissipate."

"Uni students, what will they think of next?"

"Can't wait to see that film, when it comes out!"

"Terrorists spiked our water supply with hallucinogenics."

"Connor!"

"What, how is that any worse than a faulty gas line? Besides, mine's more intriguing and we're running out of plausible cover-ups for 30 meter tall dinosaurs!"

"Connor, I know the temptation to spin a more interesting story may seem like a good idea..."

"But what?"

"You'll be the one explaining to Lester when we get back."

 

 

**Title: The Thing About Dinosaurs**  
Prompt: Damaged  
Characters/Pairing: Lester, Connor, Becker, Matt

Lester stared at the men before him. Connor was studying the toes of his rather raggedy shoes, Matt at the folder containing his report, and Becker slightly to the left and above Lester's shoulder. That man made appearing to pay attention to his superiors into an art form.

"So. What you are trying to say, in your haphazard way, is that not only did three civilians, two officers, and a nun see the Dilong, but I we now owe the Holy Trinity Church a new stained glass window." It wasn't a question. 

"Well, the thing is..."

"... it's not just one."

 

 

**Title: Smug is Not a Virtue**  
Prompt:"Your very silence shows you agree." - Euripides.  
Characters: Lester, Mycroft Holmes

It was a back and forth game, a political tug of war, and Lester knew Mycroft had the upper hand now. It galled him that he'd had to use the other man's assistance with Christine's recording. Mycroft was not one to gloat (much), however he was wearing that damnably smug look told Lester he was in the taller man's debt. Still, needs must and Lester was a pragmatist.

"Well, now that we've successfully dealt with the Johnson woman, let's get down to business. How are your financials running for this Quarter, James?"

Lester grit his teeth and forced a smile.

 

 

**Title: The Common Sense Fairy, dontcha know**  
Prompt:"Common sense is the collection of prejudices acquired by age eighteen." - Albert Einstein.  
Characters: Connor, Jess, Becker

"No, seriously, Connor! Did the common sense fairy skip you by when you were a child, or something?"

'What?' Connor mouthed to Jess, pantomiming drinking from a bottle. Jess was trying desperately to keep a straight and disapproving face, but only managed when Becker was looking her way.

"It's so overrated, Becker. You'd be dead if Jess hadn't kicked hers to the curb. Besides, I knew what I was doing."

"Oh, really." The look in Becker's eyes made Connor backpedal the justification of his actions. Maybe discretion was the better part of valour. Or of continued existence, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the third installment of my various drabbles: Three more BBC Sherlock crossovers and a Primeval: New World drabble!
> 
> The three Sherlock drabbles are set in season 1, pre-ARC, and one is actually a double-drabble. If I do enough of the Sherlock crossovers, I may actually split these out to start there own story as they are all linked.
> 
> Aaaand a quick edit to fix things - I completely forgot to mention that these snippets have an overall rating of G with no pairing.

**Title: Rules to Live By**  
Summary: Lester makes it a habit never to get in cars with strangers.  
This is a prequel to my last Mycroft and Lester drabble in the previous chapter and takes place in season 1, pre-ARC.  
Characters: Lester, Anthea (BBC Sherlock)

 

A black car pulls up as Lester is leaving. A feminine voice emerged from the back window. "James Lester? Please, join me." Although phrased like a request the tone was purely authoritative. The attractive woman inside looked up from her Blackberry for a split-second before returning to her tapitty-tapping.

  
"I'm sorry, my dear, but you will really have to make an appointment." He matched her tone for tone, relishing the look of surprise on her face. Before she can reply, his car pulls up. Lester doesn't really care who he's pissed off now, not if they're going to try grandstanding him.

 

 

 **Title: Office Politics**  
Summary: Lester makes an unpleasant discovery in his office  
This is set before "Smug is Not a Virtue" (previous chapter) and directly after "Rules to Live By"  
Characters: Lester, Mycroft Holmes (BBC Sherlock)  
 

The sinking feeling Lester had about the day increased ten-fold when he saw the tall man sitting behind his desk like he owned the office. If rumours were to be believed, he probably owned the whole Home Office. It shouldn't surprise him that in the time it took him to decline a ride from a very pretty young lady and arriving to work, Mycroft Holmes would show up like a bad penny. Still, James Lester could play nice with grandstanding ego maniacs.

"Mycroft! How lovely to see you again. Been hitting the cake again, I see?"

 

Well, alright, mostly nice.

 

 

 

**Title: Canadian, Eh?**

Summary: Episode tag at the end of episode 1.6 - a (brief) foray into Canadian stereotypes.  
Notes: It wasn't as funny as I was originally going for, but I think I would need much more than 100 words to really bring out the humourous stereotypes! If you're interested, check out this rap called "Oh...Canada." Very amusing, although there is one bad word and a line of bad innuendo: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gd1FDZ_kRM>  
Characters: Dylan, Mac

 

"So," Mac drawled out, "are there more great Canadian stereotypes you want to share with the class? Beside your weird hockey gear fetish, I mean."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Depends who you ask. I'm pretty sure Toby would have a love-affair with her Tim Horton's coffee if it was physically possible, but I can't stand the stuff. Evan eats poutine, but so do you. I think it's subjective."

 

"Chips, gravy and cheese, what's not to like?"

 

"Artery clogging cholesterol?" She asked rhetorically.

He gave her a shadow of his usual wise ass grin. "In this Job? Least of my worries." **  
**

**Title: The Case of the Not So Extinct Dinosaur**

Summary: John shouldn't even be surprised that Sherlock finds dinosaurs more 'interesting' than shopping.

Notes: Takes place in the same univers as 'Smug is not a Virtue', 'Rules to Live By', and 'Office Politics'.

Characters/Pairings: Sherlock, John, Claudia Brown

 

"Sherlock, did you just see -"

"Shut up, John, I'm trying to think!"

"Oh, well, then," John muttered under his breath, although he could have shouted it in his companion's ear for all the good it would do. As Sherlock mumbled to himself, pacing by the broken window with his coat flapping dramatically (in a way John could never pull off, even if he had the height) and trying to work out what had just happened (and John, standing there trying not to look too gobsmacked), a very pretty brunette ran up to them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she said breathlessly, "but did you happen to see something, well, unusual go by?" She looked at them hopefully.

"You mean besides the extinct dinosaur that tore by?" Sherlock replied waspishly.

The woman pasted a professional smile on her face and with a little shrug she said "Uni students, what are you going to do?" She ran off in the direction John pointed. John, mystery solved, or at the very least someone else's problem, started to head back towards Baker street. About 5 meters away he realised Sherlock was heading in the opposite direction.

The way the woman had run.

"Sherlock!"

 

 


End file.
